chad in chuckle city
by BinonaGrace
Summary: what will chad do when he's fired, disowned and homeless? theres only one person who will help him- sonny!there will be a twist! CHANNY ALERT! sequel now up, completed finally :'D ily all r & r!promo on youtube! username:littlemissfizzy
1. one bad day

Disclaimer: I dont own sonny with a chance or any of the characters (

chads pov

me and sonny were locked in our usual argument

'fine' I said,

'fine' she replied'

'good'

'good'

'so we're good?'

'oh we're so good!' but as she said it I made the mistake of looking into her big brown eyes. I then forgot everything ; why we were fighting, the MacKenzie falls filming in 5 minuets anything that wasn't sonny and her big brown eyes- wait I don't like sonny, I mean shed a random from chuckle city. suddenly I realised she wasn't there any more. I turned to see her walking away.

'see you Chad, ive gotta go rehurse.' she shouted over her shoulder, a faint pink blush on her cheeks.

'see you sonshine,'

I kept this argument of I do/ don't like sonny going in my mind. I kept it going so long I didn't realise I was late for filming- 2 hours late may I add. I hurried over to the set of MacKenzie falls worrying over what was waiting for me there. as soon as I walked through the door I could tell something was wrong, all talking stopped as I went by and everyone was staring at me. I then saw what the problem was, Mr condor and his daughter Dakota were stood on the set!

'oh, hi Mr condor- Dakota, what are you doing here?' I asked nervously

'just trying to find out why you've missed 3 rehearsals, been late for four and now are 2 hours late for the filming of one of the biggest episodes of the season!' he yelled while Dakota had an 'angelic' look on her face, I now understood why the small random called her evil.

'well.... I.... ERM-' I stuttered- hey CDC does NOT stutter! what was wrong with me?

'I don't want to hear it, I have thought this over and the only way forward it seem is- Chad Dylan Cooper you are FIRED!' he shouted in my face, WHAT I thought!?!?!

'Mr condor did you just say I'm.... fired???'

'yes I did you have one hour to pack up your stuff and leave!'

'but what's the show going to do without the star MAKENZIE of MAKENZIE falls?'

'well the show can now be called....portlyn falls, portlyn you are now the star!' he said while I was thinking 'no he cant do this to CDC'

'oh my gosh relay eeeeeeeee I've got my own show, I've got my own show hehehehehehe' portlyn sang while doing a victory dance!

'all right then Mr condor' I said, stunned I quickly packed my stuff and got into my car in a daze. I drove home still shocked, I needed a long hot bath and, well, I don't know what to do then, no-one had ever done this do me before.

'mom, dad i'm home- and i've got some not-so-good news,' i yelled as i walked in the door of my huge mansion of a home.

'we've heard!' my dad said with a strange expression on his face, my mm then came into the hallway from the living room.

'listen- im realy sorry i dont know whats come into me lately (sonny, sonny oh and more sonny!)'

'i dont want to hear it (i was getting a strange sense of dejavu) and if your not making the money for us we cant look after you anymore!'

'wait what do you mean?' i asked

'we're well, we're disowning you!!' my mom said looking tearful 'we just cant cope!'

'no way! you cant do this!'

'but we can, you have 30 minuites to pack a bag and you will have to stay with one of your friends until you get your life back on track!' I was even more stunned at this I mean Mr condor- OK but my own parents!?!? I couldn't believe they'd do this to me! I packed a small suitcase and left without saying goodbye, I had nothing to say to them. I then looked through the phone I answer's contacts and my heart sunk as I realised none of them were true friends that I could trust. to be honest I only knew one person that would help anyone, even me, in their hour of need- sonny!

so I put away the phone I used to answer and took out my other phone, I went through my contacts and rung sonny.

'hey you've reached sonny, im sorry but i cant reach the phone right now so leave a mesage and ill ring back asap. have a nice day!'

drat- what was she doing that was more important than me, oh yeah she still has a job unlike me who is homeless, jobless and disowned! I then had a moment of inspiration and got into my car and drove back in the direction I'd come from- condor studio's! 


	2. theres something about the sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance, its characters or the song there something about the sunshine.**

* * *

**Sonny's pov**

I was busy in my dressing room trying to think of a new sketch for so random, but so far I couldn't think up anything funny. Then someone knocked on the door so i went over and opened it. It was a certain 3 named jerk-throb.

'What are you doing here Chad? Shouldn't you be at MacKenzie falls, _acting?' _I asked.

'well, I kinda got fired from MacKenzie falls!' did I just hear him right?

'I'm sorry did you just say you don't work on MacKenzie falls any more?'

'yeah they fired me!'

'What?!? why, your the best actor on there' wait why did I just say that? It just slipped out, I could feel myself going red.

**Chad's pov**

what? Did she really just say that? I could see her blush, she looked cute like that, stupid cute.

'well I spent so much time talking to you I was always late for rehearsals and filming,' then It was my turn to blush, but it was the truth.

'Chad! Im so sorry, is there anything I can do?' bless her kind heart.

'well my parent also disowned me until I get my life back on track!'

'oh my gosh, you can stay at mine if you want to, I mean if you want to' (A/N in my story sonny's mum only stayed in Hollywood for a few months then went back to Wisconsin)

'I'd love to sonny, thanks,' well that's going well.

'oh wait I lent Nico my car, what am I going to do?' she asked obviously worried.

'no probs you can come home in mine!' I then felt her hand slip through mine, it felt good cus I really needed the support right then. And I think she knew it!

**'this is your car!' **she exclaimed as she caught sight of my convertible. She let go of my hand and ran to the car.

'yeah, get in,' I said as coolly as I could. I opened the door for her like a gentleman should and we drove away to her house.

**Sonny's pov**

while we drove there was little conversation other than;

'hey, if your not on MacKenzie falls any more then how are they going to do the show?' I asked.

'well they killed off MacKenzie so now the show is portlyn falls and she's the star!'

'really? That'll make a real difference to the show!'

'so you do watch the show, not that I care!'

'sure you don't Chad!' when we got to my apartment I showed Chad to his room (my mums old one) and I got into my pyjama's as it was getting pretty late.

**Chad's pov**

we then sat for a while watching reality tv that neither of us were really interested in. after a while I felt her head lean on my shoulder, she'd fallen asleep! I guess I dropped off too as the ;ast thing I remembered was the song:

_there's something about the sunshine baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_there's something about the sunshine baby_

_oh, its so right!_


	3. chuckle city

**Disclaimer- I dont own swac (sob sob)**

**Sonny's pov**

when I woke the next morning I found myself staring at Chad, I couldn't think of why then suddenly bit by bit the memories came back to me. About what had happened to him (partially) because of me.

'sonny? Are you awake?' he asked looking at me, I then realised I was led on his shoulder. I got up, embarrassed.

'yeah, just about. So what are you going to do today then?' I asked

'dunno, I might go back to the studio, see if they'll reconsider.'

'well if you are can you maybe give me lift, Nico's still got my car,'

'OK then, but thanks sonny.'

'for what?' I asked, confused.

'for all of it, letting me stay and helping me cus right now- I need you' wait did he just say that?

'your- your welcome Chad, listen I am going to go get a shower- you can get changed in, well your room I guess'

'yeah, I guess' he replied, I then left to go get a shower.

**Chad's pov**

it was when she said 'you can get changed in, well your room I guess' that it all started to sink in, jobless, disowned and no-longer homeless but still living in someone else's house. But then I snapped out of the depressing thoughts and headed off to get changed.

_Later_

just as I came out of my room all sorted to attempt to get my job back I bumped into sonny (well it is her apartment too)

'oh sorry' she said, but I didn't take what she said in, all I could think was- wow! She looked amazing- wait what am I thinking I don't like a random cus I'm well i guess im just chad now.

'what- oh it's fine, really!' she then smiled in the way only she could and I practically melted, ok ill admit it I do have a crush on sonny, but it's just a crush- isn't it?

**Sonny's pov**

'so are we going to get going?' I asked 'because if I am going to have to explain this to the other's it might take a while' but while I said this chad was looking at me strangely.

'um ok then' he replied, he didn't seem to be concentrating on what I was saying.

'well' I paused 'come on then' I grabbed his hand and we left the apartment, I don't know why I did that it just felt right. We then went down in the lift, I could feel chad keep glancing at me so I snuck a few back. He looked really good, I mean I've never really seen him out of MacKenzie falls uniform- wait what am I thinking I don't like him he's- well he's not really the enemy any more but he's still a jerk. We then got into his convertible and drove off to condor studio's to face the wrath of my cast-mates.

**Chad's pov**

'I don't think I should go beg just yet' I told her.

'yeah and we still have to break it to tawni, nico, grady and zora'

'who? Oh yeah your cast-mates' she looked a bit angry at first but then she left it. We then got to the prop-house door.

'ready?' she asked.

'as ill ever be!' I replied. Then we held hands again and pushed open the door.

''sonny!- and chad?' said the small weird random- zora

' wait whats going on?' asked Tweedledum- Nico

'finally!!' said blondie- tawni. Me and sonny looked at each other at that. She then let go of my hand and stepped forward,

'listen guys, we've got something to tell you.'

'narnia is real?!?' cried Tweedledee- grady, everyone stared at him.

'no, you're rubbish at guessing. The thing is chad has, well he's been fired from makenzie falls and...'

'you two are going out?' asked tawni, a smirk on her face.

'no! He's going to have to stay around here for a while until he can get his job back' it almost broke my heart to see the way sonny said no straight away like that.

'but why are we stuck with chip drama pants?' asked nico looking disappointed.

'because he had no-were else to go, ok?' sonny snapped back 'listen Chad I've gotta go change and try on some new costume idea's, you can hang around in here if you want until I get back'

'ok sonny' I didn't want to tell her but I recognised every prop in the room, because I do watch so-random, at least since she joined. Tweedledum and Tweedledee left the room saying:

'bye chip,' 'yeah see you' zora got into the air vent- i'm not sure why. So ended up alone with blondie:

'so have asked her out yet?' she asked with a devilish smile.

'what?' I asked, confused

'oh come on, its so obvious- to everyone exept you two- that you like each other' I thought about this, I did like holding her hand and I had more fun on that fake date than I should have.

'you see you do like her'

'but I didn't say anything!'

''I got it from your eyes!' darn my eyes they gave everything away

' fine maybe I do like sonny but there's no way she likes me back, she just argues with me all the time!'

'oh you mean your flirt-fights?'

'wait what did you just call them?'

'flirt-fights! Anyway ever since you went backstage at gotcha with gilroy smith she's been doing a lot more sighing and humming- boy sighing and humming I mean'

'yeah I guess, i'll ask her out later thanks blo-tawni'

'your welcome chip, and excuse me i've gotta go catch some tawni-time!' so she left in the direction of her and sonny's shared dressing room as I sat down on the sofa in the middle of the prop-house. Why did I just promise tawni that, how could I ask sonny out? I dont even have any money. Hey I still have my platinum credit card where the charges are still paid to my ex-parents. This is it im going to ask sonny out.

**Hey this is -fangs and ri-riona can you please review my story and tell me what you think because I need to know at least someone's reading it even if its just**

**'_great story' or 'needs more channy'_**

**thanks**

-fangs and ri-riona


	4. a fresh start

**Hey thanks to my first reviewers:**

**# 1 channy fan**

**sierra**

**'you guys are the best fans in the world thanks' where did I get that quote from? The first person to review with the correct answer gets the next chapter dedicated to them or a charctor, just give me ur first real name in a pm :) (tell me in ur review **_**ie (not answer) hannah montanah episode 4 said by miley, chapter dedication**_

**disclaimer: I....dont....own....swac there I said it :'(**

* * *

**Sonny's pov**

I had just changed out of my final costume when someone knocked on the door.

'I'll get it' tawni said 'wait but then i'd have to stop looking at me! sonny- go get it' I looked at her for a moment then went to get the door. It was chad and for some reason he looked kind of nervous.

'is everything all right Chad?' I asked him.

'yeah I'm fine' he replied. At this tawni smirked and then said.

'well then i'm just going to leave you two alone for a while, i'll be looking fabulous on the set!' and then she skipped out giggling.

'what was that all about?' I asked.

'no idea!' he replied, still looking nervous.

'are you sure Chad, you still dont look fine to me.' I said to him.

'I am'

'are not'

'are so'

'are not'

'are not'

'are so'

'ha' he said. I couldn't believe i'd fallen for that for like the thousandth time.

**Chad's pov**

I loved our little arguments and after what blondie said I could see how flirty they really were. It was funny how gullable sonny was when she was near me when she was so sharp everywhere else. Hey maybe it was because she felt the same way about me that I did about her. then I realised now would be a good time to do what me and blondie talked about earlier. We stood in awkward silence for a while because I couldn't summon up the courage to ask her. Then she turned at looked straight at me, I felt myself blush.

'so....?' she said.

'so what?'

'well you must have come here for a reason so shoot.'

'um, sonny will you-' then I once again looked into her eyes and I lost my nerve, '-let me come to the studio with you, I don't want to be stuck here on my own.' sonny looked away, this was obviously not what she expected me to say.

'sure Chad, rehearsal starts in 5 minuets see you on stage 2' and then she walked out leaving me alone in her dressing room. I sighed, why did I always do that around her, CDC was never nervous around other girls. Why should sonny be any different? I then looked up at the clock I had 2 minuites but I didnt want to be late so I set off for screen 2.

_at rehursal_

when I got to screen 2 I could see the cast in a circle talking in low whispers. As I got closer I could hear what they were saying, the small strange one was saying;

'but I still dont get why we're stuck with chip drama pants anyway!'

'because like I told you before- he has no-where else to go. He isn't that bad anyway if you get to now him' I felt myself swell with pride when I heard sonny sticking up for me like that even though her cast-mates were staring at her as if she was out of her mind.

'-what are you talking ab.... oh hi, didn't see you there' she giggled nervously as they all turned to look at me. I gave her a look, but before I could say anything a short, balding kind of sweaty man came ion through the door.

'hey guys'

'marshal!' the so random cast said releived.

'and- wait.... chad? What are you doing at so random weren't you-' he started

'fired, yeah I was fired from makenzie falls and sonny's helping-' I tried to say.

'you find a new job? Well you've come to the right place' marshal finished. Sonny looked at me, confused.

'wait, what?' I said.

'you want a job on so random don't you?' he asked.

'well-' man, didn't he let anyone ever finish a sentence?

'mr condor says we need a new cast member to boost our ratings, he's doing a whole new re-vamp of condor studio's- out with the old and in with the new I guess'

'yeah so I heard' I muttered under my breath.

'so thats it then Chad Dylan Cooper is the latest cast member of so random!' marshal anounced.

'WHAT?!?' cried all the others on the cast (other than me and sonny). And with that marshal left the room and sonny came over to me.

'so do you think Chad Dylan Cooper can do comedy rather than acting?' she asked me.

'i'll give it a go!' sonny looked delighted at this, she kissed my cheek then went off to get ready for rehursal. I couldn't believe what had just happened; I got a new job on the rival show of my previus show and sonny monroe my new cast mate kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help a big grin stretch across my face.

'so, where's my dressing room?' I asked, when no-one answered me I went over to sonny. 'hey what do I need to do, im kinda lost' but before she could answer me marshal once again interupted us by bursting in through so random's double door entrance.

'good news everyone, I managed to speak to mr condor he says I can have chad if I want him so I took that as a go for it. You're in kid!' he spoke the last bit to me. So this ws my life now working in chuckle city with the randomz oh well there were perks.

'hey thats great news chad!' sonny said and then she gave me a hug.

'hey you guys are great together, so I know! Your first sketch could be a sequel to the hot EMT sketch, you could even finish that kiss, just keep all pigs away!' both me and sonny let go of each other then blushing a deep red. Hugging and (slightly) kissing, what was going on?


	5. fff kinda spoiler

**Hey this chapter had more channy in it- definitely**

**disclaimer: I dont own swac :'(**

**Sonny's pov**

that rehearsal was long but it wasn't boring because I was with Chad, OK OK I may as well admit it. I do have a crush on chad and I have a hunch that he feels the same way about me. We've mostly been writing the hot EMT sketch in rehearsal and its been really fun, but I was a bit nervous. At the end me and chad end up kissing and i'd never kissed anyone (on-screen) before. The closest i'd had is the fake kiss on the fake date with chad that I wish wasn't fake.

Nico gave me my car back too (which had a strange smell of banana's and toffee popcorn that wasn't there when I lent it to him), So me and chad went home in separate cars, chad said he needed to stop off and get some more of his stuff, so I guessed he was moving in full-time now, I couldn't help but be exited at this, so I got back first.

_Later_

I was still feeling restless even after I had had a shower. While I was in there I went over mine and chad's relationship, I mean we weren't not going out exacly but (I think anyway) that we're more than friends and I do always feel nervous when i'm around him. I guess the hot water helped me think.

just as I settled down on the settee the buzzer went off to tell me someone was at the door, I rushed over and clicked the button;

_'hey its chad, i've got my stuff now can you let me in?'_

'Sure' I said as I opened the door. 'wow you've got a lot of stuff'

'yeah, can you give me hand putting this stuff in my room, you have no idea how long it took me to get all this up the stairs' giggling I imagined the surprise on my neighbors faces as they saw the great cdc struggling up the stairs with his bags. And I picked up 2 of his bags.

'sorry, the elevator isn't working at the moment. Come on.' then we went into his room. We were in there a while because we ordered out for pizza and we were laughing so much, there was so much stuff we didn't know were to put it all so we kept tripping over and landing on each other. Then the buzzer went off again.

'oh i'll go get it, I bet it's the pizza' so I left chad unpacking and pressed the button.

_'sonny? Its tawni, Nico, Grady and zora, you left your bag at the studio and we haven't seen you outside work for a while' _said tawni.

_'and we brought a film and popcorn we can have a movie night and find new popcorn twins!!'_ chipped in Grady.

I'd forgotten that they didn't know about my new house-mate so I automatically let them in, but unfortunately the moment they stepped inside chad came out of his bedroom

'hey sonny is it the piz- oh' he said as he came in.

'chad?' gasped nico.

'chad?' said zora

'chad!' said tawni with a strange 'knowing' smile.

'narnia!!' cried grady. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before continuing to look at chad.

'this isn't what it looks like' chad started.

'well what is it because here it looks like a date!' asked tawni. ' actually, can I speak to you for a minuite chad?'

'uh, sure tawni' he said before the two of them stepped into the kitchen. Me grady, nico and zora stood in awkward silence for a while before they came back out.

**Tawni's pov**

_**5 minuites before**_

when we got into the kitchen I looked at him for a second before saying.

'so?'

'so what?' he replied looking confused.

'have you asked her yet?' I persisted.

'asked who what?' he replied, gosh he was stupid.

'have you asked sonny out on a date yet?'

'oh, erm, not yet- I lost my nerve!' what was he talking about?

'so this isn't a date' chad looked uncomfortable, I was enjoying myself.

'um, no.'

'then why are you at sonny's apartment, waiting for pizza?'

'i'd rather tell you all together- rather than repeating myself' I sighed.

'fine!'

so then we went back into the living room where sonny, nico, grady and zora still stood looking awkward.

**Chad's pov**

'well I guess you're all wondering what's going on here and it does relate to my current -job- situation'

'I know, sonny felt sorry for you so invited you over on a date'

'tawni- its not a date!' sonny told her again.

'suuuuure it isn't' tawni said, teasing her. Hey i'm the only one that can tease sonny, ugh there goes the over-protectiveness again even if it is only blondie.

'it isn't, sonny was only helping me because- well because my parents disowned me ok!?!' I kinda yelled the last part the stress just got to me. They all stood there stunned.

'chad? How did sonny help you?' asked zora.

'erm, well she um let me move in with her.' they all gave us a look and both of us blushed.

'so let me get this streight you two live together now?' said nico

'yeah' said sonny 'chad's staying in my mums old bedroom'

'uh ok then' kico and brady no- nico and grady still looked confused blondie looked skeptical and zora was just being zora. Then I got an idea about how to get rid of them all, I winked at sonny and she blushed – so cute, stupid cute- and I patted my pockets.

'hey guys I left the tv remote for the dvd player in my room cus if were going to have the movie night like you want to I'll have to go get it!' and thats what goes for being such a great actor like cdc I then left and went back into my room.

**Sonny's pov**

so when chad winked at me I knew something was going to happen but I acted as though this was perfectly normal and sat down on the couch- the other's followed me. After about 30 seconds gradys phone rang with the spiderman theme-tune so he answered it.

(a/n-this is all sonny can hear her side of the phone)

'hello?'

'who?'

'oh and why did you call?'

'really?'

'REALLY?!?'

'can I put my phone on loudspeaker and you reapeat what you just said to me for my friends?'

'ok' so grady put his phone on loudspeaker and we all listened intently to see what had got him so exited.

_'well we've found a pair of new popcorn twins and because you and nico have been long standing members of the popcorn society we'd like to welcome you to come accept these popcorn twins for free at 123 cdc avenue, hollywood'_

'YES!!!!' Shouted nico 'come on you guys what are you waiting for?'

'uh im not going I need to sort something out with chad' I said. Ah so that was his plan was it? Nico and grady then dragged zora and tawni out to the car they'd come in and they droe off- speeding. I then walked into chad's room and looked at him, he was led back on the double bed looking very smug.

'123 cdc avenue?' I asked teasing.

'hey I made it up on the spot' I giggled and led next to him. I looked into his eyes,

'so- what are we going to do now?' I asked him,

' I have an idea' he said and lend down and kissed me, we kissed for about 30 seconds before the buzzer wen again- it was the pizza, we paid then went back into his room- the pizza was left alone because we were busy doing something else!

That was the second night in a row I fell asleep in chads arms!

**Does anyone recognise the future scene in a future swac episode? Yeah I did kinda copy falling for the falls but im v exited for it! The adverts look great and ive read some of the spoilers on youtube I couldn't wait!**


	6. mates dates and zorasenses

**Hey i'd just like to say thanks for reviewing and stuff it makes me want to write more also ive changed my name to -fangs and ri-riona I hope you like it!**

**Zora's pov**

well it was about 10:00 and I was in the prop-house vents as usual. I was hoping to hear something juicy as no-one ever remembers I'm there, but I didn't know how much I was going to hear. I'd been up there for a while and no-one had even come in, I was just thinking this when I heard the door open and two people walk in I listened loser.

_from outside vents_

'-how are we going to tell them?' asked, wait that's sonny.

'I dunno, I mean its kinda going against what we said last night isn't it?' replied a guy (couldn't tell who it was but seemed familiar)

'yeah we look like we've been lying! But I don't lie Chad (CHAD?!?!), I just don't' said sonny sounding tearful.

'hey, hey don't cry sonny, if you want I'll say that I made you lie, I'll say it's all my fault' he said what were they talking about?

'oh Chad that has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me, well except for last night of course(what happened last night?!?!?).' sonny giggled.

'well- I have my moments' he replied. Then they went silent for a while, I wanted to know what they were doing so I opened the vent flap a crack and- oh my god they were _making out on the sofa!!!!!_ I had no-idea what too do but I knew that I had to tell the other's so I quickly wrote this

from: zora

to: tawni, Nico, Grady

omg! U have 2 get 2 the prop-house quick- channy in da house!!!!

zora

but I made the mistake of not putting my phone on silent so when tawni texted back seconds later my phone went _'brrrring brrring you are having a message briiing briiiiiing!!' _really loud. I peaked out at Chad and sonny, they were staring up at me looking very embarrassed both of them were bright red. 'busted' I said before closing the flap.

**Sonny's pov**

oh my gosh! We just both stood there, our mouths open staring at each other. All that kept going through my head was 'zora knows, zora knows!' I could tell that the tell-tale pink blush was spreading over my cheeks and Chad wasn't much better. Then Chad took charge,

'right we're going to have to hide before they get here or we're both in trouble. But were can we hide?'

'um the cupboard?' I knew as soon as I said it what it would sound like. Chad blushed deeper.

'o-ok then its the only place big enough for the both of us'

'barely' I muttered.

'what? Oh never mind- come on!' he grabbed my hand and we rushed into the cupboard. It was really dark in there because we had to close the door- I don't like the dark I'm sonny remember!

'Chad?' I asked nervously.

'yeah sonny' then he got it 'oh don't worry I'm here, now- where were we?' I giggled as he put his arms around me and kissed me again. We carried on in the dark- so content we didn't hear 3 people rushing in and someone jumping down from the vents.

**Tawni's pov**

why on earth did I rush my make-up and _run _to the prop-house just because zora mentioned something about Chad and sonny- caring, friends? What was happening to tawni hart?

'so?' started Nico

'where are they?' finished Grady

'ii don't know, they were here a minute ago' replied zora

'oh great so I rushed pretty for nothing?' I said, disgusted. Zora rolled her eyes,

'come on guys they are around here somewhere, my zora-senses are tingling **(a/n I had to put that in lol)**' we were used to zora's weirdness by now so we just started searching- well they started searching I looked at myself in my compact mirror- sigh- I am so pretty.

'tawni?!?!' they all looked at me 'why aren't you helping'

'because I'm too pretty- silly' I replied with a giggle, me- doing work? It was never going to happen. We went silent for a while before we heard it- a giggle, and we knew it was sonny.

'in the cupboard' we cried before dramatically running over- hey Chad's a random now we were feeling dramatic. We pulled open the door to reveal sonny and Chad making out in there. They all gasped except me- I giggled. They pulled apart and blushed.

'h-hey guys what are you doing here?' sonny asked her voice going high. Chad arm was around her waist and her head was on his shoulder.

'we could ask you the same question!' said Grady.

'so you guys are together at last- great!' I said before skipping out, I could still hear both of them say

'at last?!?' hehe I'm glad they got that bit, now I could stop caring and go on to being the amazing (and pretty) tawni hart!**(a/n I love writing in Tawni's pov)**

_later_

I was looking in the mirror reapplying my coco moco coco when sonny came in. she was all boy-sigh-y and boy humming. God it must be love.

'so where is lover-boy then?' I asked teasing. She blushed pink. It hurts to say it but she looks really pretty like that I could see why chad had gone for her. I mean I could have had him but I ended it after season 2 of the goody gang.

'He's gone to make reservation's- we're going on our first real date tonight!' she said beaming.

'aww were are you going?' I asked- wait why do I care? Sonny seemed to be confused at this.

'I don't know he wants it to be a surprise!'

'when is it?' I asked

'in about 2 hours' she replied.

'do you want me to help you get ready?' I asked shocking myself again.

'ok then, but I came in chad's car how am I going to get home?'

'you can come in my car, I wont bite' sonny still wasn't so sure. 'come on!' I said dragging her to the parking-lot. We got in my pink convertible and drove to her house but it wasn't a house it was an apartment!

**Sonny's pov**

I heard tawni gasp when she got to my apartment,

'come on tawni you were here last night'

'but I wasn't concentrating on this!' she put emphasis on the this.

'oh whatever tawni, come on we've only got an hour till my date!'

'what-oh-oh my god come on!!' she cried before pushing me into my room. She did a mini-fashion show with me trying on;

a red dress with a black bow

a blue mini-skirt and a black strappy top

a black Gothic outfit

a pink flouncy dress

but in the end I decided on a knee-length yellow dress with a black belt and black heels. Tawni did my make-up and hair before calling me

'perfect, not tawni-perfect but very sonny!' I beamed at her. And on the dot 7:00 the buzzer went off.

'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! whats that? Fire? Fiiiiiiiire?!?!?!?!!' tawni screamed.

'no tawni, its just the alarm buzzer- someone's at the door'

'oh.... ok then' I pressed the button

_'uh hey sonny its chad, I know I live here and all but I felt I had to pick you up for our first date, and did I hear screaming just then?'_

'yeah that was tawni' I said as I opened the door 'you look great' I said then I blushed.

'you look beautiful sonny' he said making me blush harder 'shall we go?'

'ok then, tawni are you going to stay her or go home?' I asked while chad put his arm around me.

'no its allright ill go gome and leave you two in peace' she said giggling 'see you sonny, chip' she said as she left.

'we better go too my reservation's at 7:30'

'ok then' and we walked out of my apartment and to our first date of many!


	7. filler twist

This chapter is more of a filler except for the twist at the end

disclaimer: I dont own swac unfortunately

Sonny's pov

last night was the best night of my life, I really truly think this is love. Yes me, sonny Allison Munroe loves Chad Dylan cooper!

_one month later_

**Chad's pov**

we all stood up for the curtain-call, tawni, Nico, zora and Grady stood in a line with me and sonny stood forward because of the success of the hot E.M.T sketch and its plans for a movie.

'thanks everyone we couldn't have done this without you you're all amazing thanks!' sonny said as the curtains closed. We were all beaming even me CDC, I guess I had really become a random and chuckle-city seamed more like a home-from-home than the falls ever was. I had a real bro-mance with nico and grady, I was closer to them than I ever had been to Devon or portlyn. To top it all off sonny had been the best girlfriend i'd ever had, that day was our 1 month anniversary of our first date, we were going to Dakota (a/n this is a real restaurant) it was weird as this restaurant shared the name with the person that got me fired, I hope I didn't jinx anything!

**Sonny's pov**

I was so exited for our anniversary date, it was going to be so amazing. I spent hours with tawni, just like on mine and Chad's first date, but this time it was going to be different because we were going to a public place this time. We had mostly been keeping our relationship a secret from the press, we had only told close friends and family so I was really nervous.

'what about this one?' asked tawni, holding up a hot pink strapless short dress.

'uh no thanks tawni that's more of a 'you' dress if you get what I mean' I replied, the dress was so not me.

'yeah I get what you mean, hey what about this one?' she held up a beautiful purple dress with a few sparkles and spaghetti straps, I instantly loved it.

'oh tawni its perfect' I said.

'just like you two' she replied, I blushed as I rushed off to try it on.

_Later_ _at the restaurant_

'reservation under cooper' chad said to the waitor outside restaurant Dakota

'right this way sir' and with that he led us to a table set for two, chad helped me sit down and we ordered our food. A different waitor then served us- a blonde woman about 21.

'may I take your or- hey you're chad dylan cooper ex-makenzie and oh mu gosh you're with sonny monroe the star of so-random! Are you guys together now?' I looked at chad nervously, he gave me a reassuring smile.

'Yeah we are' he told her

'oh wow that's great- so can I take your order?' one fan down millions to go.

**Chad's pov**

_The next day- condor studio's_

people shot me and sonny strange looks the day after our date- that might have been to be to-do with the headline on tween weekly;

**CHANNY AT LAST!**

The young couple chad dylan cooper and sonny monroe were seen last night at Dakota a restaurant in hollywood, apparantly on a date. But when they were seen kissing goodbye it looked as if channy had been going on under our very noses without us even noticing......

one date seen and we already had a Hollywood couple nickname, strange all the dates

I've been on and this is the first. Sonny seemed uncomfortable with the stares especially the ones from my ex-cast the falls cast had been glaring at us all day I have to admit it was pretty unnerving. We had just finished rehearsals for the day and we were in sonny's dressing room. Tawni was out trying to persuade marshal to buy her more coco-moco-loco no coco-loco-moco oh well some lipstick basically.

'what is this at last all about?' sonny asked while looking at the magazine.

'hello- you guys liked each other for ages and everyone could see it except you two!' a voice said from above, I looked up to see zora sticking her head out of the vents -how does she get up there?

'what?!?' me and sonny asked in unison.

'you heard me' zora said before going back into the vents. I checked my watch oh no I waslate for a meeting with mr condor.

'hey sonny ive got to go now' I kissed her before rushing down the hall to mr condor's office. I knocked on the door before entering. The curtains were closed and his chair was turned away from me.

'her- mr condor? You asked to see me?' I said nervously. His chair swirled around but he wasn't sat in it, dakota was!!!

'hello chad!' she said

'dakota?!?!' I cried

'yes and WHAT IS THIS?!?' she slammed the lastest copy of tween weekly down on the desk.

'uh....' I said


	8. under pressure

**Disclaimer: I dont own sonny with a chance or the quote that sonny says wen she refuses lol**

**TWIST TIME!!!!**

Mr condor's pov **(a/n hehe I really wanted to put that)**

I came into my office for my meeting with Chad but someone was already sat in my very expensive swivel chair. But by someone I meant my angelic daughter Dakota! (a/n this is how I think Mr condor thinks- sorry if it's a bit inaccurate lol) she looked angry, something I've never seen before, and she was pointing to a magazine on the desk. Chad was looking at her with a nervous expression on his face, I cleared my throat;

'ahem!' both of them turned to stare at me, Dakota stored her magazine in her 'little miss sunshine' bag and plastered a big smile on her face;

'DADDY!!' she cried as she jumped up and gave me a big hug,

'how are you sweetheart?' I asked her, I could never let her be upset or angry

'much better now' she giggled and we did our secret handshake, I could have sworn I hear Chad gag.

'what was that mr cooper?' I asked in my authoritative voice.

'nothing sir, just coughing sir' he said looking flustered, I love doing that to people.

'well anyway, you know why you are her?' I asked it should have been obvious.

'uh no sir you just asked me to come here' but then he muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

'what was that?' I asked

'nothing sir' he replied

'anyway, I summoned you here to congratulate you on your success in so random! And the hot EMT sketch is just genius so I-'

'wait' hey did he just interrupt mr condor the owner of condor studio's? (a/n hey mr condor's starting to sound like chad when he's acting like a jerk! Hehe) 'if this is about the sketch then shouldn't sonny be here too?' he asked. Wait this wasn't part of mine and Dakota's deal! Yes I made a deal with my daughter;

_------------------xxxxxxxx----------flashback-time----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------------_

_'DADDY!' said Dakota as she rushed to hug me._

_'Dakota sweetheart how are you'_

_'i'm well i'm not fine exacly' what?!?!?!_

_'whats wrong sweetheart, who do I need to fire?'_

_'no-one well actually it's chad'_

_'what has he done'_

_'he's ruined my favourite show and the maids show!' he then started sobbing._

_'what do you mean?' I asked _

_'I loved so-random with 5 people but with chad on it it's too popular, everyone keep's wanting me to get them passes to get into so random! And I cant take it anymore plus the maid loved makenzie falls but now there's no chad it is awful- or so i've heard' she then continued to sob._

_'so what do you want me to do?'_

_'please please get chad back on makenzie falls before I do something drastic'_

_'but what about the little channy problem? Chad wont go anywhere without sonny'_

_'JUST DEAL WITH IT I DONT WANT HER TO BE ON THE FALLS- please' I was surprised at this outburst._

_'ok then Dakota whatever you want' she then smiled and walked away, phew I love my daughter but she could be a handfull._

* * *

Dakota looked at me shaking her head, but I couldn't say no to chad or the plan might not work.

'sure chad, DAVE GET SONNY!' well at least chad looked pleased, ill deal with my daughter later. We sat in awkward silence well I stood until I realised no-one was sat in my chair anymore as Dakota was sat on one of the three chair facing the desk, chad on another and the other one would soon be occupied by sonny. I sat down as sonny walked in looking confused.

You wanted to see me mr condor?' she asked.

'well yes- both of your success in the sketch hot EMT, had come to my attention. I called chad here to offer him his old job back but since chad pointed it out it's your success too so you can join the falls if you want'

'what?!?' chad gasped

'er im sorry mr condor but mack falls doesn't seem like my kinda place and my home is in chuckle city on a show called so random!' she said without even needing to think 'and chad......... chad?!?!' she said the last part because chad had belted from the room.

**Chad's pov**

ok so I cracked, that's not a crime right? I just couldn't face it. Why may I ask, why couldn't the great chad dylan cooper take the fact his old show was practically begging to have him back. I mean someone like chad dylan cooper who has to talk about himself in the 3rd person to show his greatness should expect it- right?

But I couldn't help it. Why did this happen when my life is so perfect I mean look at what I had;

a perfect girlfriend (sonny)

a perfect apartment with my perfect girlfriend

a perfect show now that it passed portlyn falls on ratings

a perfect life basically

so why did I feel so pressured about this? Im under so much pressure to be what the public calls perfect that- great someone is coming so ive lost my train of thought

'guess who?!?' whoever it was giggled and put their hands over my eyes. Wait these hands are smaller than usual and that was a perky upbeat giggle who is this?!!?!?!!?

**hehe ickle cliffy there. Stay tuned!**


	9. the end of channy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own swac unfortunately**

**I hope you like this chapter it wasn't particularly fun to write :) **

**Dakota's pov**

'sonny-' he said nervously but when he turned he gasped 'Dakota?!?'

'yeah you little sonshine doesn't care enough to come find you' I put emphasis on the sonshine, what he didn't know was that 'sonny' was looking in his dressing room when I came straight out here to the bench under a big oak tree in the space between so random! And Mackenzie falls.

'what?' he looked confused but he still looked so HOT!

'you heard me' and I smirked at him.

'well I don't need this Dakota i've got a big decision to make I mean if I go back to the falls (yes he still calls it the falls) then sonny will hate me and break up with me, but if I turn down your dad he will fire me and I might never see my parents again' too many words I got distracted by his hotness, ill keep this going a bit longer before I drop my bombshell.

'decisions decisions' I said in a singsong voice oh man he's hot when he's annoyed.

'what do you want Dakota' he said all hot and annoyed, why does he have to be sonny's? Oh well not for much longer....

'-to do this!' I said before tying him to the tree with a Mackenzie falls tie I stole from portlyn's dressing room, she is so stupid she didn't work out she was helping me get her re-demoted hehe.

'oh my god, just let me go you evil little girl' well I try!

'not gunna happen' I said taunting him again- hey I did a good job, he's really stuck there.

'ugh so why are you doing this?' haha that's what the victim's say in horror movies.

'I need you back on the falls'

'what? Oh yeah you're obsessed with me aren't you? Well watch me on so random then if your so upset'

'ugh comedy!'

'well what if I wont go back?'

'i'll tell my daddy over you, Ill say you hurt me and you'll be fired!' that should get him

'i'd rather be fired than have sonny hate me' ugh that girls changed him, time for plan b

'ill tell daddy over both of you and both of you will be fired'

'ill take the blame on myself' and get the glory from your 'girlfriend' not likely **sigh** time for plan...c

'ill get so random cancelled and sonny will have no-where to go cus she'd never go on mackenzie falls she'll be publicaly humilliated cus ill make sue it seems its her fault but ill tell her that you did it and that you told tween weekly it was her to get yourself out of trouble and she'll throw you out and you'll have no-choice but to go back to the falls and come live. With. me!' he stared at me gob smacked. Tbh I think I put more thought into plan c than plan a+b together!

'bu, b, bu, b, hhh, no you cant do that!!' he cried and started sobbing, god he's hot when he cries

'oh but I can' I said to him tauntingly

'f-f-fine ill do it, ill never hurt sonny' but doing this will hurt sonny you silly (but hot) boy.

'come on then- oh yeah you're tied up' I giggled and let him go.

**Sonny's pov**

I couldn't find chad anywhere I was worried until I saw him back in mr condor's office as I got closer I could her what he was saying

'-have thought over your offer and I have decided to-ahem- accept your offer' what did I hear him right?

'what?!?' I gasped walking into the room. Chad looked at me as if he was a child found with his hand in the biscuit tin. 'y-your going back to Mackenzie falls?'

'er yeah I weighed up the perks and I decided it would be better than staying on at chuckle city' huh he hasn't called it that in weeks, what was going on?

'well you need to clear out your so random! Dressing room and we'll have your stuff taken over to your previous one asap, your script for this weeks episode will be printed out by dave- DAVE WRITE AND PRINT A NEW MACK FALLS SCRIPT WHERE MACKENZIE RETURNES IN THE NEXT 5 MINUITES OR YOU WILL BE FIRED- you just cant get the staff these days..'

'ok sir, sonny peace out sukkas' chad said as he left the office, how could he do this too me? How could he do this too so random!?

_Later at sonny and chad's apartment_

I cant believe that, that happened today. So when I got to the apartment I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to do it- but I remembered Dakota's threat and I pushed the door open, sonny was on the phone.

'oh wait he's here now well ill ring you back later tawni!' she turned to face me

'hello chad' she said bitterly, I didn't blame her.

'uh I just came to -ahem- get my stuff' her eyes widened.

'what do you mean?' she asked looking all inocent, I just wanted to kiss her and say its all a lie but the threat was still there.

'well I was only staying with you until I got my life back on track, I did (no I didn't it was only on track when I lived with you and worked on so random!!!) so my parent's took me back, im just collecting my stuff'

'oh but I thought- no it's stupid' she started.

'what? Please tell me!' what did she think? The same thing I did?

'I just thought that to start with that was the reason, but then you changed and I thought you stayed because you- loved me that you wanted to stay with me here' god forgive me for what I am about to say, I don't mean any of it.

'really sonny? Really? You thought me chad dylan cooper loved a worthless random? Well guess what sonny, I was acting! That's why I am once again the star of mackenzie falls and you are just a random working in chuckle city and eating ick on a stick. Yeah you helped me in my hour of need but I used you sonny! Yeah because im much smarter than you are and I am going somewhere with my life' then I saw sonny burst in to tears and I could have sworn I heard her heart break.

'fine chad just go get your stuff and leave. And dont come back, if you're life's so perfect why sare you still stood here? Just take your stuff and go!' then she ran into her room and I could hear her sobs from where I stood in the living room. What had I done?

**Yeah well this chapter is kinda anti-channy but still it's a twist I had to put it in.**

**don't hate me lol.**


	10. authors note

**Yes this is just an authors note. I really need more reviews before I can complete this story. I already know what the next chapter will be and if you don't review you'll never know!**

**In the meantime please read my one-shot- may become a two-shot story, chadaholics, construction and corridors and review that too!**

**That's all for now and review!**


	11. tawni? helping?

**I'm bored of this story with no channy so I think it will be back in a few chaps bt for now her it is.**

**Disclaimer: im working on it, as soon as I can save up for and but a plane ride to America I'll speak to marshal about it. But until then I don't own swac!**

**Tawni's pov**

I was in my tawni-licious tawni-town hot pink bedroom looking at my gorge pretty self in my light up mirror **(a/n I love that sentence) **when my furry pink phone rang, I let it go to answer phone- I wasn't going to talk to someone who interrupts tawni-time. But I froze when I heard the message:

'h-hey tawni? Its sonny.' hey she sounds like she's crying I wonder if it's to do with whatever mr condor wanted her for this afternoon- maybe I've got my own dressing room at last! I thought 'I-i-i know its about the time you stare at yourself in the mirror but I need to talk to you- its important'

I managed to tear myself away from the pretty person in the mirror after uttering:

'ill miss you!' I picked up the tawni-tastic phone and pressed redial.

'sonny? What's wrong and does it concern me?'

_'uh actually about Chad' _hey what's that feeling, oh no im not caring am I?

'what has chip done this time'

_'that stupid jerk-face has lied!'_ what that's why she's upset? I lie all the time!

'big crime' I said sarcastically 'so what about?'

_' n-no you don't get it he's been lying the whole time!' _what does she mean?

'what? He didn't like what you wore on your date last night but told you he did? I told you to let me style you!' silly girl never takes my advice.

_'no, he never liked me or so random! He was just using me! He was acting the whole time! He moved out and works back on the falls. He broke my heart am he broke me!' _she then started sobbing hysterically, how could that pig do that to sonny!

'hang on sonny i'm coming right over!'

'OK tawni I'll be right here- all alone' I'm sure I heard a sob before she cut off the line. I don't understand why Chad had told her that, he obviously really liked her he isn't that good of an actor. I needed the full story so I rushed the stairs of my perfect pink tawni-town mansion. Shouted bye to my parents and jumped into my tawni-tastic pink convertible checked myself in the mirror and drove to sonny's apartment.

_At sonny's appartment_

when I reached the door I noticed a note in blue paper

**hi**

**if you are here to see a JERKFACE he's not here, so let me get on with the rest of my life**

**not so sonny**

oh my tawni she must be really upset at him I thought so I ripped off the message and opened the door. And she looked horrible! Not to be mean or anything but her hair was in a scruffy (scruffy being the key-word) bun and it looked as if she hadn't brushed it all day. Her make-up had run down her face most likely with her tears and she was wearing a washed out tracksuit. She wiped away her tears before turning to me.

'h-hey t-tawni thanks for coming-g' one tear ran down her face and I experienced caring again!

'listen sonny I know he hurt you but why don't you have a long hot bath and think about things. If he really did this- which I don't believe he was telling the truth- then he's not worth you!' wow i'm deeper than I thought

'r-really?' I nodded at her 'ok tawni i'll take your advice but can I ask you one thing?'

'anything'

'why are you doing this for me?'

'because you're my best friend' wow her face lit up a bit hearing that she gave a small smile and gave me a hug.

'hey you're best friend need's her tawni-space!'

'ok can you stay in here while I have a bath then?'

'of course' and I sat ddown to watch a re-run of so random before chip joined our cast.

_Later_

we decided to just watch twilight with Ben and jerry's cookie dough ice-cream we watched new moon after that and we fell asleep on the couch a short time after sonny feeling a tiny bit better now I'd taken her mind off chip.

**That same night from Chad's pov**

I stepped back into the mansion that was my home once but actually missed the small apartment me and sonny owned, but it was for her own good so I shouted

'Mum? Dad? I've got good news!' well good for them anyway

'we already know and we've made up your bed my little chaddykins' my mum cooed as my dad stood there looking awkward.

'hey guys so i'll just go unpack ok?'

'that is not ok, we're taking you out tonight- out treat'

'oh..really' I said trying to sound enthusiastic with a hole in my chest 'where are we going?'

'restaurant Dakota!' they cried together

'yay' I said trying to sound exited **(a/n I've got nothing against the restaurant- which is real- its just a coincidence!)** 'ill just go changed' when I stood in the doorway of my old oversized room I missed the small cosy one back in the apartment and wondered what my sonshine was doing now- probably trying to heal her broken heart that _I _broke. I changed into something that looked right to go out in and stepped into the sea of paparazzi.

**The next day**

**still Chad's pov **

I missed sonny. I had gone all morning without seeing her because I was in rehearsal of the number 2 tween show, Mackenzie falls. I couldn't get into the drama of the show because of the drama in my own life. But I was on my lunch break so I went into the comissionary for my lunch when I saw her. She was getting a fro-yo at the machine so I gathered up the courage to go up to her

'hey sonshine' she gave me a loom that said go away. 'wassup?'

'nothing you'd care about'

'how do you know?'

'just leave me alone chip'

'oh so were back to chip again are we'

'yes, we are' she said coldly

'fine' I said hoping she'd join in

'don't you have anyone else to play cooper?' she said harshly before leaving the comissionary. I stood there in shock. why had I done this?

'hey chaddy!' said a girly voice from behind me, I turned but couldn't see anyone 'down here you hot dimwit'

'oh its you' I said bluntly, it was her fault I was in that mess

'yes its me silly, who'd you expect? Sonny?' she then giggled as the colour drained from my face

'just go away'

'now do you really want me to go away and tell my daddy what a naughty boy you've been? And then i'll tell him to fire you and sonny and you'll have nothing' she said in a baby voice

'no' I muttered

'what's that? I cant hear you' she said in a singsong voice

'no I don't want you to do that' I yelled at her. I suddenly noticed everyone staring 'just practising for Mackenzie falls- watch it' I sighed and picked a chocolate fro-yo it reminded my of her eyes and I could feel myself tearing up so I rushed to my dressing room to protect my ego. I needed to get her back, but how? I could hear someone coming down the hall in high heels.

'GO AWAY!' I shouted I couldn't deal with people right now, but the door flew open anyway it was tawni but she didn't look happy!

'how could you do this!' she screeched at me although I knew exacly what she meant I decided to play dumb

'do what?' she glared at me with eyes of steel **(a/n I love this expression)**

'you know very well what you did so don't play innocent on me chip-drama-pants'

'chip-drama-pants? Really? Chip-drama-pants?' I tried to put her off subject

'yes chip-drama-pants. I want to know why you willingly broke sonny's heart?' oh dear we're back on that subject, I got a text

**from: Dakota**

**to: cdc**

**do not give in, the THREAT IS STILL ON!**

Well that cant be any good.

'I was acting blondie, I needed someone to help me and she was there. I didn't know she'd get that attached to me- well I am cdc'

'oh no you weren't. I can see right through you're eyes- you loved her so why did you do it?' to humour her I put on a pair of dark sunglasses. 'sunglasses? Really chad? Really?'

'hey that's my line!' no-one but sonny could do that! But she still wouldn't talk to me.

'oh get over it. You love sonny, you love so random! So why go back and break her heart?'

'pssht I don't love chuckle city and I d-don't love sonny'

'ha you stuttered you do still love her'

'NO I DONT!'

'denial'

'just get out!'

'what?'

'get out! Now!' so I pushed her out of my dressing room. Did sonny send her? Hmm I really need her back. I got another text:

**from: Dakota**

**to: cdc**

**don't even give into tawni CHAD I can see you!**

Ugh stalker I thought wait CHAD... C.H.A.D. A way to sneak around Dakota and get back with sonny, yeah that'll work! I thought, I grabbed a paper and pen's and got to work.

**I've got a bone to pick with you guys**

**I have had no review's for the last chapter's so ive decided to go on strike. I will leave this story on that cliffy until I get at least 3 more revieiws I might start a new story or take up tennis but there will be _no_ more updates until I get more reviews**

**so hurry up!**


	12. Children Having A Dream

**Hey i'm off stike now so i'd like to do a shoutout to all my reviews ily all**

**alan92**

**gagaga**

**SciFiGeek14**

**annabellloyd97**

**amy**

**kaishei**

**channy lurver12**

**channy4eva:)**

**obsessedANDaddicted1**

**louteen**

**# 1 channy fan**

**sierra**

**disclaimer: if I owned swac do you think falling for the falls would be out in June? Don't think so! So that would be a no!**

**Sonny's pov**

so we'd been rehearsing a new check it out girls sketch : checking out Europe. Tawni didn't want to go back to the dressing room because she wanted to go see Nico- I'm not sure but I think tawnico might be just around the corner. So I went back on my own, I still couldn't get over Chad so I was going to go use my guitar, its what I do In times of stress.

But when I got to our dressing room I noticed something strange- the door was open. But me and tawni left it locked, only me, her and... Chad! Chad has a key to our dressing room. I didn't ask for it back. But why had Chad been in here? What would he want to have to do with chuckle city?

'Hello?' I asked nervously, no answer came so I went in cautiously. 'hello? Ch-chad? Are you in here?' I stuttered over his name. But no-one was in there. I then proceeded to change out of my check it out girls costume (red flowery shirt and hat, anyone who's seen swac will know what I mean) then I sat in front of my vanity and looked into the mirror taking off my make-up. It was then that I noticed the luminous yellow flyer pinned to the corner of my mirror. It said;

_**C**__hildren __**H**__aving __**A D**__ream_

_are meeting at 3:15 on the 14__th__ may 2010 on stage 13 (empty stage). anyone invited_

then scrawled at the bottom was

**be there!**

Wait, children having a dream **C.H.A.D. **Chad? Wait Dakota? I've got to go see what this is all about! So I made my way down to stage 13.

_at stage 13, Chad and Dakota are already there talking. They dontr notice sonny notice sonny, well Dakota doesn't!_

'-this blackmail thing is not going to work if you don't stop talking to sonny. Do you want her to loose her job? Do you want her to be homeless? No I didn't think so! You breaking up with her was the only way you could save her job and apartment so you better stick to you're word!' Dakota was shouting angrily at Chad. Wait blackmail? Dakota did this? Chad does love me! He wasn't acting! Suddenly Dakota stormed past me not noticing that I was there.

'uhm Chad?' I asked stepping out from behind the curtain I was hiding behind

'sonny! Did you hear that?' he said, looking pleased to see me

'yeah! So you weren't acting? Dakota did this?' please say yes, please say yes I mentally chanted

'yes, and im sorry if I hurt you. It was the only way I could save your job, I care too much'

'really?'

'yeah'

'fine'

'fine'

'good'

'good' I said with a giggle

'so we're good?'

'oh we're so good' I said as he leaned down and kissed me. It was unlike any kiss we had shared previously. Its was romantic and passionate and just perfect. We leaned against the wall and deepened the kiss. He pulled away for breath and leaned his forehead against mine.

'I love you!' he said

'I love you too' I said and we hugged. 'so what are we going to do?'

'I don't know' he said sounding worried

'well we need to get her back!'

'what do you mean?'

'well we need you back on so random!- wait you do want to don't you?' I added as an afterthought

'of course I do! But how?'

'really? You do?'

'yes, yes now back onto the subject'

'oh- ok'

'well we could- er no' we spent a while just uming and ahing until...

'I've got it!' I shouted, yes I had the perfect plan to get Chad back, but would he agree?

'what?' he asked looking exited

'well we just need her obsessed with someone else. And then we need to sabotage mackenzie falls so they will fire you or even cancel the show then you can come back to so random! And move back in with me'

'yeah sounds great but who could she obsess over other than the great cdc' I glared at him 'im speaking from her point of view' he said

'yeah sure you are!'

'so who's the person going to be'

'well it seems like she goes for hot guys' he smirked at this, well this was going to be a shocker 'so I was thinking maybe, zac efron'

'WHAT?' he yelled ' I mean what?' he said in a normal voice as I giggled

**hehe dont you just love chad's hatred of zac efron! **

**Chad: I don't hate him**

**sonny: yes you do**

**chad: okay maybe a little**

**sonny: and why is that**

**Chad:because he thinks he's cool when he's not**

**sonny: sure that's why**

**Chad: it is**

**sonny: fine**

**Chad: fine**

**sonny: good**

**Chad: good**

**sonny: so are we good?**

**Chad: we will be if the fan fiction readers review!**

**do as he says or else!**


	13. the greatest actor of our generation

**Here's the next chapter. Who do you like better Chad or Zac? I know who I do ;)**

**disclaimer: I own sonny with a chance and I've decided that falling for the falls will air in the next 10 seconds- oh wait it was all a dream :'(**

**Chad's pov **

I groaned, how could sonny think that this doofus was good enough for someone to obsess over rather than me! And he was totally checking sonny out- with me in the room! yeah true the whole world thinks I broke up with her and I am hidden behind a giant bed for the sicky Vicky sketch, but still. He is so not good enough for her.

'so let me get this straight, you want me to guest star on Mackenzie falls? When I could guest star on your show and get to know you a little better' I almost growled, that jerk! He was so flirting with sonny.

'you have to or the plan wont work- I-i mean the plan to h-have a guest star on Mackenzie falls the number 2 tween show**(an so random! Has over taken mack falls at the moment btw because of portlyn's bad acting ratings went down)** good save there sonny I thought you nearly blew the whole plan.

'OK then, how would you' he motioned to sonny 'like to go on a date' he motioned walking 'with me' he pointed at himself. Sonny wouldn't go on a date with this jerk.

'no thanks- mister condor wants to see you, its urgent- bye' she said quickly pushing him out the door 'it was nice meeting you!' I stepped out from behind the bed.

'you know I really hate him you know' I said putting my hands round her waist.

**Sonny's pov**

'yeah I do, but he is kinda hot' I said teasing him. He stared at me in shock, his mouth slightly open.

'what?' he exclaimed

'just kidding' I said, laughing Chad could be so gullible sometimes. 'but he is a good actor, probably the best of our generation' I said teasing him again.

'what? no CDC is and always will be the best actor of our generation!' he said backing away from me, this is kinda fun I thought.

'will you Chad? Will you really?' I said stealing his line.

'and that line is mine! And mine only' I couldn't do this to him for much longer so I kissed him softly.

'I know' I whispered.

'what? You tricked me!'

'no I was acting because I am the best actress of our generation' I said as he laughed

'OK we are king and queen actor and actress' he said kissing me again but this time rougher, we kissed for a while before we resurfaced for air. 'I love you' he said.

'I love you too, come on we better check on Zac-'

'-and introduce him to Dakota!' Chad finished.

'so you better go to your set and I'll meet you there- but we have to pretend to hate each other'

Chad sighed 'OK but that's no problem for the the greatest actor- and actress- of our generation'

'remember- I hate you'

'I hate you too' I giggled as he turned and set off for the falls, well this was going to be interesting...

**Chad's pov**

so I'd been sat in my dressing room for what felt like hours so I was thinking crazy thinks, like what if sonny went to go get Zac and it went like this:

_'sonny there you are I've been looking all over for you babe'_

_'so have I Zac, we must be on the same thought wave'_

_'yeah we are perfect for each other'_

_'mm mm'_

_'you are so hot sonny, you know that'_

_'a thanks, but we need to go find Chad and get your script, and I think he's got someone for you to meet'_

_'OK, but why are you working as like a Mackenzie falls messenger?'_

_'uh no reason'_

_'is it because you are still in love with that Chad guy, well I can make you forget about him' then he leaned down and kissed her._

No, no that would never happen. Sonny doesn't like him she was just kidding. I thought.

'and here's Chad's dressing room' sonny said as she walked in, I winked at her before Zac came in and she blushed.

'hey uh' Zac said checking something written on his hand 'Chad cooper'

'its Chad Dylan Cooper' I said fuming

'oh sorry man, I didn't know- anyway I'm supposed to get a script from you?' he said holding out his hand

'yeah here, you play portlyn's brother who's in love with Chloe, MacKenzie's love interest. But what he doesn't know is that Chloe and portlyn are secret sister's so you are he cousin too. So when you find out you set her house on fire and kill yourself by mistake but Mackenzie is watching the whole time so tries to stop it but is held back by portlyn because she is in love with him and wants to have him all to himself but Mackenzie is in love with Chloe. In the end he realises he had a wonderful life, its our Christmas episode' I said in one breath

'I sometimes wonder what you're show is even about!' sonny said looking at me strangely, me too sonny I thought.

'yeah well its better than so random!'

' not according to tween weekly! Anyway I promised Dakota I'd introduce her to Zac

'oh OK, are you coming conner?' he checked his hand again grrrr 'no wait its Chad isn't it?'

'yes, lets go' I was desperate to get out of there. So we set off down the corridor me trailing behind sonny and Zac, but she was only acting- wasn't she?

**Dakota's pov**

I was staring at my life-sized picture of Chad in my room at condor studio's when someone knocked on the door. I pressed the button that closed my CDC shrine- what if it was daddy? And I went to open the door. Stood there was sonny, Chad and the most gorgeous wildcat I knew. He was even hotter than Chad in person -gasp-

'oh my hot you, you're- I LOVE YOU ZAC!' I shouted, real classy I thought. He looked kinda shocked when I put my arms around him and almost squeezed the life out of him.

'uh, are you Dakota? Dakota condor?' he said nervously.

'yes I am now come into my room at once or ill get you fired' I said, you gotta be bossy with these people. I'm sure I saw Chad and sonny giggle, but what did I care I didn't need Chad I had Zac now.

'what are you looking at, oh by the way our 'agreement' is off now Chad tootles' I said closing the door. Now to get down to business.

**sonny's pov**

stage one complete, commencing stage 2!

**so what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter I ed writing the bit where sonny teases Chad, what do you think?**


	14. tnt, snakes and sabotage

**Im feeling kinda sad cus im coming to the end of the story :( just 1 chapter and an epilogue after this BUT im thinking of doing a sequel! What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned swac do you think I'd be writing on here? (if you do GET SOME HELP)**

**Sonny's pov**

To sabotage Mackenzie falls I needed help. Help from the master of pranks, someone who works on a prank show and has sabotaged many times before. Someone who knew their way around the falls, without any of the workers knowing. Someone who I think you all know... Zora. But as she didn't know that me and Chad were back together I needed her to do it unknowingly that it was helping us both.

'zora you wonderful prankster' I said sweetly banging on the vent door, she slid it open and peered out suspiciously.

'what do you want?' she said to me staring, I stared straight back.

'I have an idea'

'an idea about what?'

'well it could get Mackenzie falls cancelled, or at least Chad Dylan pooper fired'

'I'm listening' she said willing me to go on.

'if we sabotage their show and make the star forget all his lines and act awful they'd have to cancel/ fire him' I said, her eyes lit up

'would I be able to use my secret stash of sabotaging stuff?' she asked excitedly

'yes, you definitely can'

'my snake?'

'yes'

'my dynamite?'

'uh no, we don't want anyone killed'

'not even the chip drama pants pooper that broke you're heart?'

'NO' I said wait that was a bit loud, I thought 'I mean if he was dead we couldn't gloat about it later'

'true true, but what if he gets put back on our show?'

'we'll cross that bridge when or if we get to it'

'OK then, I'm going to go get my stuff, bye sonny'

'bye zora' I muttered apparently to myself as she'd already gone, I then rushed off to Mackenzie falls to see Chad.

'hey sonshine' he said as I approached

'hey' I said and he leant down and kissed me, I looked around nervously and pulled away.

'what?' he asked

'hello, show, break up, plan, cast' I said ticking them off on my fingers. He then looked around seeing there was no-one around he put his arm around my waist and we walked into his dressing room and locked the door.

'so I've got zora helping us unknowingly, but I thought using dynamite would cross the line' I looked up at him and he smiled.

'you are amazing' he said and kissed me again, this time I reacted with as much enthusiasm as he gave. We made out on his stunning leather couch until a voice came over the intercom

_'will the Mackenzie falls cast come to stage 2 for filming, I repeat will the Mackenzie falls cast come to stage 2'_

we broke apart and he stood up, straightened his clothes, looked in the mirror and walked out of the dressing room. I'd learnt a few tips from zora so I hoisted myself into the vents and crawled to the corridor outside the falls, getting ready for my big 'entrance'. I peeked in,

'- but no I've got to go save josh **(an zac's character) **he's going to kill himself' Chad said in a deadpan voice looking at the ceiling. He was good at faking being bad at acting I thought.

'CUT Chad what- was- that' the director said 'there was no emotion, no drama, no acting no Mackenzie!'

'so what, its my show I can do what I want' said Chad, good work on the diva act I thought.

'no you cant, and because of that we will do another take- and ACTION!' they all went back to acting.

'-but- but- b-but I've gotta go save Jake' said Chad stuttering and getting the line wrong

'CUT Chad, no stuttering, no wrong abbreviating and get the names right!' said the director looking exasperated.

'whatever, i'm going on a break, peace out sukkas' he said sauntering off only to be pulled back by the director

'no, you and your 'peace' are staying right here and doing another take!' shouted the director

'break'

'take'

'break'

'take'

'hey that rhymes' said portlyn smiling stupidly

'don't talk without a script' said Chad

'yes, and talking of scripts lets do another take and ACTION!'

'but I've got to...' I stormed in the door this is my turn

'apologise!' I yelled at Chad

'wait wait CUT what is this girl doing on my set?' shouted the director

'im here to get Chad to apologise for what he did!' I shouted

'calm down, what did that diva do?' said the director

'this!' I said triumphantly and shoved the pictures me and Chad had made earlier in his face

'what, he wrote this?' the pictures were of the big poster of so random! On the side of condor studios with the title so random! Saying

_so random stinks and should be number 2 or lower because the falls are the best!_

Spray painted on, then the were bits of things like teeth blacked out and stuff like that. It was actually quite funny.

'yes he did, _didn't you Chad' _I said the last bit at him.

'maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But its all true anyway so who cares?'

'I do and if this happens again you will be fired, but for now- ACTION!' and they went back Into acting

'- but no I've got to go save Josh he's going to kill himself' Chad said

'but you could stay here with SNAKE!' portlyn screamed

'stay here with snake what are you talking about? What did we say about improvising?' Chad said pretending not to notice the snake slithering towards him

'im not improvising there really is a SNAKEEEEEEEEEEEEE' said portlyn

'what? Oh my Chad SNAKE AAAAAAAAAH' screamed Chad. Me, Chad and portlyn were then screaming and runing around oblivious to the falling scenery around us. Suddenly mr condor burst in through the double doors, perfect timing.

'WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?' he yelled at us, dragging a bedraggled looking zac and Dakota behind him. 'I go into my daughters room and I see Dakota and zac watching 17 again and Mackenzie falls in a shrine I didn't know existed and now I find a broken set and a snake running freely amongst the cast and some random person **(an see what I didi there? No? Oh well :/) **from another show in here for no apparent reason'

'actually snakes cant run, they slither' said Chad cockily

'THAT IS IT! Mackenzie FALLS IS OFFICIALLY CANCELED! Chad you can go back to your previous employment and the rest of you GET OUT!' phase two complete!

'OK sir' said the Mackenzie falls cast meekly (other than Chad) they then cleared out their stuff and left the building. Mr condor nodded then left with Dakota. Chad then came over to me

'we did it!' he said and I squealed as he took me in his arms and span me around.

'I love you' I said

'I love you too!' he said and then put me down, kissed me- lifting me up again to deepen the kiss. We stayed like that for a while until we realised we still had work to do, like-

telling my cast

breaking the news to Chad's parents

moving Chad's stuff back into our apartment

telling the paparazzi/ disappointed falls fans/ so random happy fans

so we walked hand in hand, to so random!

**So what do you think? Review please I need to know what you guys out there think! Do you think there's enough channy? Is the storyline OK? PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. out with the old and in with the new

**So this is it.. the last real chapter that sets the scene for a _possible_ sequel but I need your reviews and PM's. Tell me what you think of putting myself in the possible sequel 'cause I'  
I've always wanted to be in a swac so this is my way**

**disclaimer: as I said before, I want to be in or own swac, neither of them is or ever will be true so no I don't own swac**

**Sonny's pov**

it was about a week after the falls was cancelled, the shows Chad filmed were never aired and the remaining cast had just finished filming the final episode where the falls burn down and all the cast dies, yeah a rubbish dramatic ending to a rubbish drama show. Me, Chad and the rest of so random! Were sat at our table eating normal food since the cafeteria realised their favourite show was gone so they had time to make fair food for everyone.

'so can you guys think of any new sketches?' said Nico. The rest of the cast had been fine at Chad coming back... once they got used to the idea. I still cringed at the memory:

-flashback time-

_Chad held my hand as we walked into the prop-house, a wave of deja vu swept over me as we felt the cast's gazes settle on us- and our hands._

_'what are you doing here with Chad Dylan pooper?' sneered zora_

_'are you guys getting back together? 'cause if you are you better not break her heart again, I don't know if I can pick up the pieces again!' Chad then leaned down and whispered in my ear_

_'I will never do that ever again' putting the emphasis on the never. I looked up at my cast mates_

_'listen, it turns out that Dakota-' I started_

_'EVIL!' shouted zora_

_'yes well it turns out that- she- was blackmailing Chad into going back to Mackenzie falls'_

_'what was the blackmail?' asked Nico_

_'was it keeping you from going to Narnia?' asked Grady_

_'we want to keep that to ourselves for now but either way Chad will be returning to so random for our next show, is that OK with you guys?'_

_'what? That traitor is coming back here? How do you know this is true? Where's the proof?' asked zora intelligently._

_'here, I've got this tape to show you!' I'd taken the security tape from the surveillance camera's from stage 13, after they had seen the tape they were more accepting of chads comeback._

So that's how we cam to be here, brainstorming idea's for our next show while the falls cast sat around eating their last comissionary meal and glaring at us, at least as falls kids anyway- but that is another story. Just as marshal cam bursting into the comissionary they got up and stormed out. Marshal rushed up to us excitedly.

'good news everyone!' he exclaimed

'what?' we all said in unison

'well you know that our rating have gone up?' marshal asked

'yes...' we all said impatiently

'and we are the number one show so Mr condor wants us to have the largest viewer count ever?

'yes...' we all said, the tension building

'well we are getting a new cast-mate, she's very nice' he said

'what?' we all said

'but we didn't even want her, or him' said tawni I glared at her

'really? We still haven't got over that yet?' I asked

'no we want you both now but originally...' tawni trailed off at the end

'I wanted you!' said Nico, everyone looked at him

'um, right' said Chad looking at Nico strangely

'so anyway, what's this girls name?' I asked

'is she hot?' asked Nico

'will she take away my pretty?' asked tawni

'is she any fun to spy on?' asked zora

'does she know how to get to Narnia?' asked Grady

'is she my fan?' asked Chad

marshal looked kinda overwhelmed by the questions. He took a while to come up with an answer

**'well, she's called Riona (a/n haha this character's kinda based off me), I cant answer Nico's cus I'm too old for her (a/n ewww) she cant take away your pretty, ive never spied on her (a/n thank god!),** and Grady you'll have to ask her**(an I do! lol) **after that tawni sighed, zora rubbed her hands together menacingly, Nico looked kinda exited and Grady was staring at the fro-yo machine.

'is there anything else we need to know about her? Like, where is she from or what's she like?' I asked, genuinely interested.

'well she's coming to holly-wood from all the way in England, and she is very nice' said marshal

'she's British?' asked Nico

'well obviously, didn't you hear what he just said?'said tawni, hitting Nico on the arm

'cool' said Nico

'and on that I'll be going, there's still a few things I need to sort out, see you guys!' said marshal, I winced when he said guys, he was always trying to be 'cool' and 'hip'.

'so a new cast-mate then' said Chad

'yeah she sounds really interesting, I've never met anyone English before' I replied

'I have, I went on a Mackenzie falls tour once and it included the UK' said Chad

'cool what was it like?' I asked

'well, it was rainy while I was there, they are all fans of American shows/ music but they have some good ones of their own' said Chad

'I cant wait until she arrives' I said excitedly

'did marshal say when she'd be coming?' asked Nico

'no, and since we are not talking about me I'll be going now' said tawni, flouncing out of the comissionary

'g?' said Nico

'n?' said Grady

'its fro-yo time' they said together

'gotta go spy see you' said zora climbing into a nearby vent leaving me and Chad alone

'so...' he said

'so...' I said and we kissed but we broke apart a few seconds later when we heard a sob, I turned to see a girl with brown hair, still wearing a falls uniform running out of the door

'portlyn?' said Chad staring after her

'what was that all about?' I asked

'I don't know' he replied

'well we've got nothing else to do so I guess we better go home'

'yeah' he said putting his arm around me and we set off back to our apartment.

**Well that's the last real chapter, its really just setting the scene for a possible sequel. What do you think of my idea for a new cast mate? Please review or personal message me. If you want to know the basic storyline for the sequel just send me a pm and ill reply asap, please tell me if the sequel is a good idea or not because I have it mostly planned out but I want to know if you guys want it or there's no point.**

**The next chapter will be an epilogue and then the story is finished -sob sob- this was my first ever story on here and I really need your reviews and tips, **

**thanks**

Riona (my real name, just so you know) :'D


	16. epilogue

**And here is the epilogue and slight teaser for the sequel which will be posted asap :D**

**so here it is**

**disclaimer: me _scary Disney guy_**

**really think aDisney5 other one's of these you'd get the message by now**

_**I haven't,**_

**realy, scary disney man, really?**

_**Yes, fan-fiction writer, really**_

**fine**

_**go on**_

**do I have to?**

_**Yes**_

**are you sure?**

_**Yes**_

**ugh fine then I DONT OWN SWAC**

_**be nice**_

**I do not own sonny with a chance, sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused, happy now?**

_**Yes**_

**good**

_Epilogue_

_I sat on a suitcase fingering the diamond ring that was on my finger. Chad was lugging bags from our , now sold, apartment. We were moving into a house of our own, by the beach in la. I thought about how he proposed a few months ago live on the final episode of so random. I thought of the amazing part my bffs tawni, zora and Riona gave me when they heard the news._

_Riona, I remembered the day we met her and how she helped the show against the new show 'so sketchy' and finally got rid of the jealous cast forever. They were now just extras at the dingo studios, a go nowhere job as far as holly-wood was concerned. _

_I looked back at the apartment I was at in and remembered the memories I lived here, Chad moving in, our cast-mates turning up and jumping to conclusions that were concluded later that night. I remembered the heartbreak and make-ups that happened._

_As Chad came back to get the final few boxes I looked over our relationship from start to end. We started off hating each other except for when he helped me, but I was acting so I was just faking. The fake-date we shared, we'd confided in each other that we enjoyed it a lot and wished we had just got together then. Backstage at 'gotcha with gilroy smith' we admitted we liked each other but couldn't be together because of our casts. The time he cheered me up with all the bisuness with gassy_

_putting all that together our 'love-hate' relationship was really just a love relationship after all._

_'you ready to go?' Chad asked appearing at the door for the last time. I looked up at him and smiled_

_'sure I am' I slipped my hand through his and together we looked back into our past apartment_

_'goodbye' we murmured before walking together into our new life..._

_**and that's it :'( Chad in chuckle city can be officially said to be finished. Now I'd like to thank any reviewers, favouriters, pmers, story alerters and readers. You are all amazing**_

_**but on a happier note I've decided to make a sequel * yay * it will be called 'so sketchy? So random!' **_

_**and it will be set after the part before the epilogue, about a week after the time in the comissionary, it will be the story of Riona joining the cast when a new show is set up on stage 13 called so sketchy. They will investigate and find the cast are in fact people that used to be very close to Chad. Can you guess who it is yet? review/pm me if you can guess!**_

_**I will post this either later today or tomorrow (the first chapter anyway)**_

_**please review/pm me I like to know what you think!**_

_**I love you all**_

_**you are all fab**_

_**signing off for the last time on this story**_

_**lots of virtual hugs**_

_**Riona x x**_

_**PEACE OUT SUKKAS!**_


	17. promo? or not

**An**

**yes, I know what you're thinking 'awh its just an a/n but this is important. Ive made a promo for this story on windows movie maker. Unfortunately im having some problems with movie maker. Everytime I publish a movie I get a slit screen green thingy. So I searched the net ot find a soulution, I went over about 20 websites, tried all the 'solutions' but none of them work. Then I found one that says if you download movie maker 2.1 it gets rid of the problem. So I downloaded that and tried to open my promo project and I got this message:**

**'this file 'Chad in chuckle city promo' was created by a version of movie maker that is not supported'**

**so I got all stressed and decided to remake the whole thing on the new movie amker. But when I tried to upload my clips it told me that it doesn't support the video type either! so i'd like to know WHAT DOES IT FLIPPING SUPPORT? **

**so anyway i've got two choices I can either**

**upload the green bar version and when the problem is fixed upload the real one OR**

**leave it for now, keep trying to fix it and upload when fixed**

**so, what do you think? You can help if you have a REAL solution or just vote on what I should do either via review pm's or the poll i've set up. Please help me I'm stuck and don't know what to do**

**plz help**

**Riona xx**


	18. promo rough

a/n

yes it is another a/n but I only got 1 vote in my poll! but I did what it said and I uploaded the unfinished green bar video here's the link .com/watch?v=M0UCDN4wLlQ if the link doesn't work just use the one on my profile ill tell you when I upload the right promo but subscribe in case I forget ;-)

review

Riona xx


	19. promo done! last post!

**An**

**ok this is the last time I will be posting on this story I promise ;-)**

**so ive finished the REAL finshed promo and ive posted it on youtube. Id like to say a massiove thankyou to everyone who has read, reviewed, pmed, favourited or alerted this story. You are all amazing! I love you all! it is my most popular story by far and the sequel is catching up! **

**so here's the link ****.com/watch?v=6qE6p5boCmQ**** if it dusent work use the one on my profile! or go to my channel :****.com/user/littlemissfizzy**

**I love you all and expecialy those of you who took the time to review or pm me :) now as this is the last post id love to got 10 more reviews, for inspiration for the sequel so sketchy? So random! Plz read that too**

**so bye all you loyal readers you are amazing and I hope you'll surport me I the future!**

**lots of love**

**Riona **

**xx**


End file.
